It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing
by JestersGal
Summary: The same story but written for JP and JC, how KJ reacts when she sees them kissing other people. Pls R&R!
1. It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing JP

**It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing**

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Kathryn's life falls apart when she sees Tom kissing B'Elanna. Song belongs to Shania Twain.

_Hope life's been good to you_

_Since you've been gone_

_I'm doing fine now – I've finally moved on_

_It's not so bad – I'm not that sad_

Kathryn Janeway walked in to her quarters, through her sobs she ordered the computer, "Seal doors," and then she slumped on to the sofa. She was angry, upset and jealous and she had Tom Paris to thank.

_I'm not surprised just how well I survived _

_I'm over the worst and I feel so alive_

_I can't complain – I'm free again_

She had been waiting for the turbo lift, when the doors opened to reveal Tom and B'Elanna Torres kissing in it. Time seemed to of frozen, she had stood still looking horrified while Tom was saying something but she didn't hear what, then she had ran off crying.

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So, I hold my breathe – to forget_

She knew he would move on, but just didn't expect him to do it quickly. It had only been five months since they broke up, he said she was treating him differently because he was her boyfriend, saying that she was more protective off him and he felt trapped so they called it a day after two years together – two unforgettable years together.

_Don't think I'm lyin' 'round cryin' at night_

_There's no need to worry, I'm really all right_

_I've never looked back – as a matter of fact_

She had hoped they could give them another try, she wanted him that it hurt her; she was going to change for him if it meant he would be back in her arms.

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So, I hold my breathe – to forget_

But that wasn't going to happen now, he had moved on and so must she, but she couldn't she needed him; she loved him with everything she had with all her heart – all her life.

_It only hurts when I breathe_

_No, I've never looked back_

_As a matter of fact_

She picked up the hypospray of the table then held it up to her neck and closed her eyes before hissing the contains in to her.

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So, I hold my breathe – to forget_

Tom found her the next day, her lifeless body lying on her sofa, the hypospray in her hand. But she looked peaceful, almost as if she was smiling, except there were tears marks on her cheeks. He found her note in her laptop, it was written a few weeks after they spilt; now it was describing the way he felt.

_(It only hurts) hurts when I'm breathing_

_(My heart only breaks) breaks when it's beating_

_(My dreams only die) die when I'm dreaming_

A few days later his lifeless body was found in her quarters with a hand written note that simply said.

_It only hurts when I breathe_


	2. It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing JC

**It Only Hurts When I'm Breathing**

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Kathryn's life falls apart when she sees Chakotay kissing Seven. Song belongs to Shania Twain.

_Hope life's been good to you_

_Since you've been gone_

_I'm doing fine now – I've finally moved on_

_It's not so bad – I'm not that sad_

Kathryn Janeway walked in to her quarters, through her sobs she ordered the computer, "Seal doors," and then she slumped on to the sofa. She was angry, upset and jealous and she had Chakotay to thank.

_I'm not surprised just how well I survived _

_I'm over the worst and I feel so alive_

_I can't complain – I'm free again_

She had been waiting for the turbo lift, when the doors opened to reveal Chakotay and Seven Of Nine kissing in it. Time seemed to of frozen, she had stood still looking horrified while Chakotay was saying something but she didn't hear what, then she had ran off crying.

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So, I hold my breathe – to forget_

She knew he would move on, but just didn't expect him to do it quickly. It had only been five months since they broke up, he said she was treating him differently because he was her boyfriend, saying that she was more protective off him and he felt trapped so they called it a day after two years together – two unforgettable years together.

_Don't think I'm lyin' 'round cryin' at night_

_There's no need to worry, I'm really all right_

_I've never looked back – as a matter of fact_

She had hoped they could give them another try, she wanted him that it hurt her; she was going to change for him if it meant he would be back in her arms.

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So, I hold my breathe – to forget_

But that wasn't going to happen now, he had moved on and so must she, but she couldn't she needed him; she loved him with everything she had with all her heart – all her life.

_It only hurts when I breathe_

_No, I've never looked back_

_As a matter of fact_

She picked up the hypospray of the table then held it up to her neck and closed her eyes before hissing the contains in to her.

_And it only hurts when I'm breathing_

_My heart only breaks when it's beating_

_My dreams only die when I'm dreaming_

_So, I hold my breathe – to forget_

Chakotay found her the next day, her lifeless body lying on her sofa, the hypospray in her hand. But she looked peaceful, almost as if she was smiling, except there were tears marks on her cheeks. He found her note in her laptop, it was written a few weeks after they spilt; now it was describing the way he felt.

_(It only hurts) hurts when I'm breathing_

_(My heart only breaks) breaks when it's beating_

_(My dreams only die) die when I'm dreaming_

A few days later his lifeless body was found in her quarters with a hand written note that simply said.

_It only hurts when I breathe_


End file.
